Recomeço
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Dir en grey. A dor pode nos tornar cegos a ponto de quase perder grandes oportunidades. Quase. KaoruxToshiya


_**Título**_: Recomeço_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta: **_Samantha Tigger Blackthorn_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU_**  
Pares**_: KaoruxToshiya  
_**Resumo:**_ A dor nos torna cegos a ponto de quase deixar passar as grandes oportunidades. Quase.

* * *

**Recomeço  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Apenas com muito custo segurava uma grande vontade de mandar tudo às favas e voltar pra casa. Mas não podia desistir, ou magoaria seus grandes amigos. Eles queriam apenas o seu bem. Queriam que se recuperasse e pudesse seguir em frente, livre da dor.

Não fosse isso, Kaoru daria meia volta, iria embora daquela hospedaria sem graça e afogaria as mágoas em saque...

A inspiração fora de Die. O ruivo, autor das 'idéias mirabolantes', resolvera que a melhor cura para a tristeza de Kaoru era uma viagem. Imediatamente Shinya e Kyo concordaram e arrastaram ao Kaoru para o vilarejo, no interior do Japão, um lugar esquecido do mundo...

- Die, você e os seus planos...

- Ah, Kaoru. É para o seu bem. Deixa as malas aí, o jantar já vai começar...

- Não sinto fome.

- Não é um pedido. Tem cinco minutos pra se arrumar, ou levo você assim mesmo. - E muito sério, o ruivo saiu do quarto do amigo.

Kaoru suspirou, tentando extravasar toda sua frustração. Quem imaginaria o acionista majoritário da Ganepa, a empresa de celulares mais promissoras do século, escondido numa hospedaria apenas pra fugir do escândalo.

Pelo menos não precisava se socializar com muitas pessoas. Tudo o que não queria era exposição.

Resignado colocou uma blusa preta, a mais discreta que ele possuía, apesar de saber ser impossível evitar chamar atenção. Principalmente por causa da cor que usara pra tingir os cabelos curtos e lisos: _Roxo_.

Assim que abriu a porta, percebeu Kyo e Shinya parados ao lado de Die.

Eles eram realmente seus grandes amigos. Haviam crescido juntos, estudado nas mesmas escolas, e mantinham contato ainda agora, com a vida do quarteto tomando rumos tão diferentes.

Die era dono da marca ESP, preferida entre as celebridades de Tokyo e Osaka. Kyo e Shinya possuíam a maior rede de casas noturnas de Tokyo. E, apesar da vida corrida de cada um, eles haviam parado com seus afazeres, para ajudar Kaoru.

Portanto era muito grato aos três. Mesmo que não diminuísse seu aborrecimento em nada.

- Die, você fez as reservas? - indagou Kyo.

- Não. Essa hospedaria não faz reserva. Todos os hóspedes têm seu lugar garantido.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça, descontraindo-se em ver seus amigos com as roupas de sempre. Eles não estavam tentando passar despercebidos. E nem poderiam...

Kyo era o mais baixinho dos três, havia descolorido e arrepiado os cabelos curtos, usava roupas de couro escondidas por um longo casaco cinza, e botas com plataformas enormes. Já Shinya, amante de Kyo, usava um conjunto de calça e blusa azul escuro, cheios de correntes prateadas, que davam a volta por toda cintura esbelta, correntes no coturno. Os cabelos castanhos estavam cacheados, emoldurando o delicado rosto andrógino, que vivia numa eterna expressão de indiferença. Por último Die, que usava uma bata verde musgo e calças colantes que seguiam por dentro da bota de cano muito alto. Os cabelos ruivos longos e muito lisos estavam soltos e esvoaçavam.

- Hum... caras, vamos voltar pra casa? Não creio que eu esteja precisando desse tipo de reclusão.

- Kaoru, você sabe que a exposição está desgastando sua imagem. - Kyo afirmou.

- Os jornalistas estão atrás de você como abutres. - Die respirou fundo - Deixa passar um tempo, até que eles se esqueçam disso...

- Mas Die...

- Eu não meteria você numa furada, não é, Kaoru?

- Die, quer que eu responda isso?

O ruivo rolou os olhos de modo dramático e fingiu-se exageradamente ofendido:

- Kaoru, você parte meu coração. Vamos logo, pare de enrolar.

- Tá...

Calmamente seguiram pelo corredor até a sala de jantar.

Quando chegou ao local, Kaoru foi pego de surpresa. A sala de refeições era dominada por duas grandes mesas de jantar, com lugar para cinqüenta pessoas. E Kaoru se preocupara em vão: muitos dos hospedes se vestiam como seus amigos com roupas pretas, cabelos com cores incomuns e maquiagem dark.

Vendo a surpresa de Kaoru, Die lhe deu um tapa nas costas, debochando:

- Sinta-se em casa, Ka.

- Hã... - Kaoru balançou a cabeça e procurou um lugar para se sentar.

- Ali. - apontou Shinya, na direção da segunda mesa, bem na cabeceira. Restavam seis lugares.

Os quatro seguiram rapidamente para lá e se acomodaram. Die sentou-se entre um desconhecido de cabelos completamente brancos e Kaoru. Shinya e Kyo sentaram-se nas cadeiras à frente, ficando os lugares a direita de Kyo e a esquerda de Kaoru vagas.

Quase em seguida uma garota de cabelos pink e óculos de sol gigantescos sentou-se próxima a Kyo. Cumprimentou o rapaz com um aceno de cabeça e recolheu um dos cardápios, concentrando-se em escolher o jantar.

Kyo, Die e Kaoru fizeram o mesmo. Shinya deixou que o amante escolhesse por ambos.

Kaoru lia os nomes dos pratos sem se interessar por nenhum em especial. A verdade é que sua vida andava um caos. Seu futuro o assustava... Só queria paz de espírito, e duvidava encontrá-la naquelas bandas.

Ia suspirar quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, abaixando-se tão estabanado que bateu a mão em seu braço. Imediatamente virou-se para dar uma bronca no descuidado, mas foi recepcionado com um sorriso que o desarmou completamente:

- Gomen! Eu estou morrendo de fome! Er, boa noite!

Kaoru emburrou, mas não teve coragem de dar uma bronca num garoto que exibia um sorriso tão bonito, apesar do comportamento reprovável. Em silêncio, observou o jovem que se sentara ao seu lado. Ele devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Shinya, usava os cabelos curtos e lisos tingidos com um gritante tom de azul. As roupas pretas não eram nada discretas, evidentemente da marca ESP de Die.

Indiferente ao mau humor de Kaoru, o recém-chegado inclinou o pescoço e começou a ler o cardápio que ele segurava. Apontou para um dos variados pratos.

- Esse - afirmou empolgado - é uma delícia!

- Takoyaki? - Kaoru se surpreendeu. Não viria a uma hospedaria apenas pra comer aqueles bolinhos tão sem graça!

- Hum, adoro Takoyaki. E aqui eles fazem um maravilhoso... Ah, a comida italiana também é boa, só que não gosto de comida italiana...

Kaoru ficou olhando para o rapaz, sem saber o que dizer. Estava tão compenetrado que não notou a troca de olhares significativa entre Die, Kyo e Shinya. Os três conheciam bem o amigo, e àquela altura era pra ele estar cuspindo fogo sobre o infeliz que o incomodasse, não pra ficar sem reação, com aquela expressão surpresa na face pálida.

Talvez a distração de uma nova companhia o ajudasse a se esquecer dos problemas...

O garoto de cabelos azuis deu um último sorriso para Kaoru e levantou-se da mesa.

- Ei, garoto! - chamou o mais velho - Você não estava com fome? - Mas o desconhecido apenas enfiou as mãos no bolso e foi embora, com um ar de criança distraída.

Meio indignado pela ignorada, Kaoru voltou-se para seus amigos:

- Viram isso? Só tem louco aqui...

- Não exagera, Ka. - ralhou Die - Aquele é o Toshiya. Ele chegou antes de mim... Parece um bom garoto.

- Hunf. Já escolheram o que vão comer?

Os três assentiram, e Kaoru fez um gesto com a mão, chamando a atenção do garçom.

**oOo**

No outro dia, Kaoru acordou desanimado. O jantar não fora tão ruim assim, a comida do hotel era realmente agradável. E ele tinha que dar crédito às tentativas de seus amigos que se esforçavam para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Desistiu de tomar café, pois já estava atrasado para encontrar-se com Die. O ruivo marcara uma ida a piscina natural. Segundo Die, poucas pessoas a freqüentavam naquele horário matutino. Morrendo de preguiça pegou uma toalha e saiu do quarto. Pediu informações para um dos funcionários, e não teve dificuldade em encontrar as termas. Trocou-se rapidamente no vestiário e, só com a toalha enrolada na cintura, entrou no espaço reservado às águas aquecidas.

Die não estava lá. Kaoru quase caiu pra trás ao encontrar o garoto de cabelos azuis, no lugar do seu amigo. Ele estava sentado, com a água chegando ao meio do tórax, relaxando de olhos fechados. Na verdade, ele parecia estar dormindo, porque não deu sinal de notar a chegada de Kaoru, que entrou silenciosamente na água e acomodou-se o mais longe possível. Apesar de manter distância, não podia negar que aquele estranho o intrigava. Talvez fosse a forma distraída com que ele agia... Ficou muito sem graça, quando o rapaz de cabelos azuis abriu os olhos e o pegou no flagra. Não pareceu constrangido por ser observado, apenas massageou o pescoço, de forma sonolenta.

- Céus... Que cochilada... - Kaoru sorriu ao ouvir o comentário despreocupado. - -Ei, tio, tem horas aí?

Imediatamente o bom humor de Kaoru se esvaneceu feito neblina ao nascer do sol:

- Não me chame de tio.

- Gomen! - realmente arrependido pela ofensa continuou - Como devo chamá-lo?

- Meu nome é Kaoru. - fez uma breve pausa - E o seu?

Com um enorme sorriso, se apresentou: -Toshiya. Meu nome é Toshiya. Eu adoro essas termas!

Kaoru suspirou e rolou os olhos:

- Termas e Takoyaki... Você gosta de coisas estranhas...

- Ah! Você é o tio de ontem a noite! - Toshiya riu divertido, ignorando o olhar feio que Kaoru lhe enviou - Experimentou?

- Não.

- Perdeu! É delicioso. Essa hospedaria tem coisas ótimas. Tem Takoyaki, tem termas, tem sorvete de baunilha, tem um mini shopping, tem...

- Nossa, você gosta de muitas coisas, garoto! - cortou Kaoru, surpreso com a enxurrada de palavras. - E conhece bem essa hospedaria... Vem sempre aqui?

Toshiya pensou por alguns segundos:

- É acho que eu gosto de coisas demais. - e ficou olhando pensativo para a cerca de bambu que rodeava a piscina natural.

Kaoru esperou que Toshiya continuasse falando. Custou, mas percebeu que estava sendo ignorado, o garoto de cabelos azuis parecia se perder em pensamentos com facilidade surpreendente.

- Ei... Moleque! Eu te fiz uma pergunta... - falou exasperado.

Toshiya olhou pra ele e sorriu: - Gomen!! O que disse?

- Eu perguntei se você vem sempre aqui. - repetiu um tanto mais calmo - Você parece conhecer bem.

- Gosto daqui. Já vim várias vezes... A paz daqui me tranqüiliza, e quando preciso pensar, venho pra cá.

- Você é de onde?

- Osaka. - Toshiya pensou no que respondera, e acabou completando - Quer dizer, eu moro lá, mas nasci em outro lugar. Eu gosto de Osaka.

Kaoru deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto dizia: - E tem alguma coisa que você não gosta?

Para surpresa de Kaoru, Toshiya respondeu sem pestanejar:

- Ah, tem. Tem várias coisas que eu não gosto...

- Sinto muito, não queria aborrecê-lo.

- Não importa. Mas é a primeira vez que Kaoru san vem a esse lugar?

Kaoru estreitou os olhos de modo perigoso. Aquele 'Kaoru san' tivera a desagradável entonação de 'tio'...

- Me chame apenas de Kaoru. Meus amigos me convidaram para passar uns dias aqui. Disseram que seria bom.

- Eu posso te mostrar a sorveteria, o mini shopping e mais uma porção de coisas legais. Você quer ver?

O mais velho hesitou. Não tinha certeza de querer se envolver com uma pessoa a essa altura dos acontecimentos, mas Toshiya parecia inofensivo. Não fazia o tipo de Kaoru, que estava acostumado a se envolver com homens e mulheres mais maduros que o garoto a sua frente.

- Seria um prazer. -sorriu com sinceridade pela primeira vez aquela manhã. - A sorveteria parece um bom começo.

Sugeriu pensando no quanto detestava sorvete.

- Ótimo! Vou trocar de roupa!

- Mas... -Kaoru arregalou os olhos - agora?!

Toshiya piscou confuso: - Não pode ser? Tem algo importante pra fazer?

Kaoru balançou a cabeça. Não tinha nada, importante ou não, pra fazer. Estava ali justamente para fugir de tudo. Não se programara para os próximos dias.

**oOo**

Toshiya tinha razão. O sorvete era uma delícia. O mini shopping era divertido e diversificado, apesar de pequeno. E a companhia do garoto de cabelos azuis era fascinante demais. Kaoru descobrira que Toshiya podia falar sobre qualquer assunto, com desenvoltura singular. Expunha seus pontos de vista com simplicidade e coerência, de forma que acabou mudando várias idéias preconcebidas que Kaoru tinha. Passaram tardes discutindo sobre livros, filmes, teatros, moda... Eram tantos assuntos, que quando Kaoru percebeu, estava completamente afastado de seus amigos, deixando que suas manhãs e tardes fossem preenchidas pela presença de Toshiya. Aproveitando dessa convivência. Apreciando.

Alguns momentos o rapaz de cabelos azuis deixava a mente divagar, e Kaoru descobrira que ele podia se perder em seus próprios pensamentos, viajando, às vezes por horas, com os belos olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer... E Kaoru aproveitava esses momentos de distração para observá-lo, admirá-lo. Admirar o rosto perfeito, de androginia sem igual, de tez pálida e delicada, destacada pela maquiagem sombria que Toshiya sempre usava. Os olhos eram sonhadores e infantis, e estavam sempre lhe requisitando a atenção. Enfim, Kaoru não se lembrava de conhecer pessoas com a beleza de Toshiya. E não era só a física, pois o garoto parecia ser dono de um bondoso coração.

- Ei, tio... - às vezes Toshiya se esquecia de chamá-lo pelo nome, e agora Kaoru não se irritava mais, sabia que não era proposital - hoje quero mostrar algo especial pra você.

- Outra sorveteria? - sorriu - De jeito nenhum. Ingeri tanto açúcar essa semana que acho que terei diabetes.

- Não, Kaoru. Não é nada de comer. É só pra ver.

- Hum... - fingiu que pensava no assunto, apenas pra fazer suspense, e porque a cada dia gostava mais de ver aquele rostinho ansioso olhando pra si - Está certo. Você venceu. O que quer me mostrar?

Toshiya sorriu e puxou a manga da blusa branca que Kaoru usava: - Vem. É uma surpresa. É algo que eu gosto muito.

- Tsc. Toshiya, você gosta de coisas demais!

O rapaz sorriu e começou a andar, obrigando o mais velho a segui-lo. Caminharam lado a lado, saindo da hospedaria. Era a primeira vez que passeavam pela cidade. E chamavam a atenção, claro. Kaoru estava todo de branco, com uma blusa rendada na gola alta e nos punhos; calça branca super justa e sapatos plataforma, sem mencionar os cabelos curtos tingidos de roxo. Toshiya usava uma boina preta sobre os cabelos azuis, blusa preta larga com um grande decote por onde se via uma blusa mais justa azul clara, usava uma calça preta, meio larga, enfiada por dentro da bota de cano médio. Levava vários colares de prata e uma coleira preta no pescoço.

Indiferentes aos olhares que atraiam, seguiram até se afastar completamente da cidade e chegar a um pequeno lago. O mesmo era cercado por grama verdinha e algumas árvores frondosas.

Toshiya fez um sinal para Kaoru indicando que deveriam sentar-se. E foi o que fizeram, recostando-se ao tronco de uma árvore. O mais novo cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos e recostou a cabeça sobre eles, deixando que os olhos se perdessem na mansidão do pequeno lago.

Kaoru sentou-se, mas ao invés de admirar o lago, admirava Toshiya.

- Quando eu era criança, minha mãe me contava muitas lendas... - disse o garoto de forma sonhadora - A que eu mais gostava era da Kaguya Hime. Eu costumava ir ao lago perto de casa e ficar admirando o reflexo da lua na água.

- Sério? - Kaoru se enterneceu com a imagem mental. Parecia muito fofo.

- Às vezes eu conversava com o reflexo... Mas ele nunca respondia. Acho que acabei associando o silêncio ao conceito de paz... Kaoru, você já conversou com reflexos?

- Não. - respondeu tentando segurar o sorriso - Mas não tenho nada contra... Talvez até converse algum dia.

- Você está debochando de mim!

Mas Toshiya não estava bravo, pois riu junto com Kaoru da situação.

- Ei, Kaoru... Você gosta disso?

- Hum...? - piscou sem entender a pergunta.

- Dessa paz. Você gosta? Queria que durasse pra sempre?

O homem de cabelos roxos desviou os olhos e pensou na pergunta, surpreso em perceber o quanto aquela calma, aquela paz profunda o envolvera nos últimos dias. Fazia uma semana que se divertia com Toshiya, uma semana que não pensava nos problemas e em toda a confusão que supostamente sua vida se tornara. Tudo de ruim era esquecido na companhia de Toshiya. Incomodado, Kaoru se agitou. Não era pras coisas estarem tomando tal rumo.

- Acho que você tem razão... Eu gosto de coisas demais, não é, Kaoru...?

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu quero uma coisa... Você não vai ficar bravo?

- O que você quer? - Kaoru ficou intrigado. - Algo que eu posso dar? Acho que não deve confiar em mim...

- Por quê? -Toshiya ficou realmente interessado na resposta - Você é uma boa pessoa.

- Mas talvez seja um fraco...

- Eu também sou...

Kaoru desviou os olhos: - Porque tudo isso?

Toshiya não respondeu. Também desviou os olhos e mergulhou em seus próprios pensamentos, fazendo Kaoru desistir de interrogá-lo. Na verdade, ele não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta...

Por mais que toda aquela paz fosse perfeita, nunca duraria para sempre...

**oOo**

- Olha só, resolveu dar as caras, Ka?

- Não enche, Die! - mas Kaoru sorria, apesar da bronca. - Cadê o Kyo e o Shinya?

Die deu de ombros: - Eles acordaram tarde a semana toda. Todos nós estamos aproveitando essa folga.

Kaoru jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Die. Estavam em uma das salas de recreações da hospedaria. Não havia ninguém além dos dois.

- E você... Monopolizando a atenção daquele garoto, hein?

- Conhece o Toshiya? - Kaoru ficou desconfiado.

- Relaxa. Eu andei perguntando umas coisinhas aqui, outras ali. Sei que ele chegou uma semana antes de mim, mas não se socializou muito. Você foi o único que conseguiu prender a atenção dele.

- Hum... Admito que Toshiya é estranho, mas foi uma semana incrível. Não pensei que pudesse me esquecer dos problemas tão fácil assim.

- O engraçado - Die estreitou os olhos parecendo fazer um esforço pra pensar - É que esse menino não me é estranho. Eu tenho a impressão de que já o vi antes, mas não recordo onde... Sei lá.

- Toshiya só usa roupas da marca ESP...

Die estufou o peito, cheio de si: - Notei. Garoto de bom gosto.

Kaoru rolou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

- Já rolou algo? - provocou o ruivo - Quando é que você vai atacar?

- Claro que não! - Kaoru quase enforcou o ruivo atrevido - Não diga besteiras!

Die riu: - Que pena. Formam um casal tão bonitinho!

- Toshiya é uma ótima pessoa, e uma ótima companhia, tenho que admitir. Nem vi essa semana passar... Mas Die, você sabe o que me trouxe aqui, não é? Não sei se estou pronto... Se _eu_ seria uma boa companhia...

- Ka, relaxa. Você não é obrigado a nada, só deixa as coisas fluírem, sem forçar. Eu sou seu amigo, quero o seu bem.

- Ele vem aqui, para que possamos tomar sorvete agora cedo...

- Sorvete?! - Die arregalou os olhos e deu um pequeno pulo no sofá - Você detesta sorvete! O que esse Toshiya está fazendo com você? Lavagem cerebral?!

O mais velho sorriu e relaxou. Ia responder à brincadeira abusada quando seu celular vibrou. Fez uma careta ao reconhecer o número, era o seu advogado. Pensou em não atender, mas mudou de idéia:

- Alô. Hum... O que?!

Die mexeu-se, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável. Pelo tom de voz, Kaoru tivera uma péssima notícia.

- Mas que merda! Faça alguma coisa! Eu não te pago pra ficar parado! Ligue amanhã, com _boas_ notícias, entendeu? - Fechou o flap do celular com força. Sua vontade era jogar o pequeno aparelho contra a parede e assim descontar toda a raiva que sentia.

Die observou em silêncio, respeitando a situação do amigo.

- Die, aquele desgraçado ligou pro meu advogado pedindo mais dinheiro. O maldito me ameaçou com outro processo!

- Ka, o que ele alega dessa vez?

- Danos físicos e morais. - Kaoru respondeu com uma expressão de desprezo. - Ele não vai sossegar enquanto não tirar o máximo que puder de mim. Mas não vou permitir.

- Acalme-se, por favor...

Kaoru fechou os olhos. Sua vida estava se desmoronando. Como tiraria forças pra recomeçar, depois de ter sido enganado pelo próprio namorado? As conseqüências de haver confiado no mau caráter destruíam sua vida aos poucos. Se continuasse daquela forma, nada restaria de si mesmo. Deixara-se levar pela paz daquela semana, mas era tudo ilusório. Tinha que voltar para a vida real, a sua vida. Enfrentar todos os problemas em que se metera. Naquele momento a porta da sala de recreação se abriu, e Toshiya entrou. Vinha tão radiante que Die ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sabia que sua marca era famosa por vestir bem, mas tinha que admitir que ESP parecia ser feita sob encomenda para aquele belo garoto.

- Kaoru! Eu quero... - Calou-se ao ver a expressão fechada do homem mais velho. Ao ouvir a voz de Toshiya, Kaoru abriu os olhos, aborrecido.

- São todos iguais. Sempre querem alguma coisa... Diga -abriu os braços de forma teatral - o que você quer de mim?

A confusão cintilou nos olhos de Toshiya, e ele olhou de Kaoru para Die sem compreender a situação. O ruivo abriu a boca, e manteve-a aberta. Não sabia o que dizer... A reação do amigo o pegara desprevenido. O choque passou num segundo, fazendo Toshiya avançar até o sofá onde os mais velhos estavam sentados. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao de cabelos roxos e tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas.

- Eu quero... - disse sorrindo - Eu quero que fique com isso...

Depositou algo frio na palma de Kaoru e fechou-lhe os dedos antes que ele visse do que se tratava. A atitude calma desarmou Kaoru completamente. Arrependido pela rudeza ia dizer algo, mas foi impedido com um gesto de mão.

- Você está certo outra vez, Kaoru. Você sempre acerta sobre mim... Sobre gostar de muitas coisas e querer algo nesse momento.

Levantou-se e saiu da sala antes que lhe impedissem.

- Kaoru... - Die começou com reprovação na voz.

- Que coisa terrível eu fiz. Preciso me desculpar... Perdi a cabeça. - abriu a mão descobrindo que havia uma pequena chave presa a um chaveiro marcado com o número doze - O que é isso?

- Hum... Essa hospedaria oferece serviço de proteção a coisas valiosas. Alugam cofres pros hospedes.

- Porque Toshiya me daria a chave de um cofre?

- Talvez ele tenha guardado algo dentro. Vá ver.

Kaoru olhou da chave para Die, sem saber o que fazer: - Não é certo. Preciso me desculpar antes. Fui um idiota... Toshiya não tem culpa dos meus problemas! Perdi a cabeça com a pessoa errada!

- Eu acho que devia ver o que tem no cofre.

- Curioso! Você está louco pra saber, mas tenho que falar com Toshiya primeiro.

O ruivo torceu os lábios e deu de ombros: - Pode me ofender se quiser, mas se eu fosse você pegaria o que tem no cofre e agradeceria pessoalmente.

- Oh...

- Entendeu? Mostre que você se importa.

- Tem razão. Venha comigo, não sei se consigo sozinho.

- Claro, Ka. E na verdade, eu to mesmo morrendo de curiosidade pra saber do que se trata...

Kaoru olhou feio pro amigo.

oOo

Kaoru esperara muitas coisas. Muitas mesmo.

Mas não aquilo. Nunca aquilo. Um quadro.

Olhou maravilhado para o quadro, armazenado no cofre doze, o maior de todos os oferecidos pela hospedaria. Era uma paisagem pitoresca, retratando um lago cercado de belas árvores, algumas floridas, outras frutíferas. O céu noturno estava permeado de estrelas, porém nenhuma lua. O detalhe maravilhoso que tornava o quadro único era justamente esse: não havia lua no céu, apenas o reflexo na água.

Um reflexo de paz.

Kaoru entendeu a mensagem, e emocionou-se com a descoberta. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Toshiya estivera falando consigo esse tempo todo, lhe dando sinais de querer sua atenção.

E como na infância, o garoto de cabelos azuis não tivera resposta, porque Kaoru, assim como a Lua, não ousara responder.

- Lindo...

A voz admirada de Die trouxe Kaoru de volta a realidade. Concordou estupefato:

- Sim, muito lindo... onde será que ele comprou isso?

O ruivo apontou a assinatura: - Eu sabia! Eu sabia que me lembrava dele de algum lugar. É Toshimasa Hara...

- O pintor? Toshiya é Toshimasa Hara? Impossível, é jovem demais!

Die ficou pensativo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, tentando colocá-los no lugar: - Não é impossível. É um jovem gênio... Faz sentido... Ele sempre é descrito como excêntrico. Seus quadros são um sucesso, mas ele vive recluso... Inclusive pouquíssimas pessoas o conhecem pessoalmente.

- Céus! Ele não esteve envolvido em um escândalo recentemente? É ele, não é? Aquela coisa horrível com o empresário...?

Arregalando os olhos, Die concordou:

- É. Por isso eu senti que me lembrava dele de algum lugar... Foi da TV... E das fotos na Internet. O empresário fez uma cachorrada com o garoto...

Kaoru voltou a olhar para o quadro, embevecido pelo traço delicado, realista. A imagem era incrivelmente nítida, e a paz era emanada com tanta vivacidade que alcançava o coração do acionista da Ganepa.

- Ele fez isso pra mim... Foi especialmente pra mim...

Eles nunca saíram durante a noite, apenas durante o dia. Com certeza Toshiya pintara aquela preciosidade exclusivamente como presente. Por isso o levara ao lago e partilhara uma pequena, porém forte, lembrança de sua infância.

- Tenho que falar com ele! - apressado colocou o quadro de volta no cofre e o trancou - Preciso pelo menos agradecer...

- Respira, Ka. E pega leve com o garoto.

- Não me deixe com a consciência mais pesada, Die. É claro que eu não vou piorar as coisas, só quero resolvê-las. E pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento.

- Boa sorte!

Kaoru acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento.

oOo

Quando Toshiya abriu a porta do quarto, Kaoru sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Ele estava triste. O garoto estava muito triste. Era a primeira vez na semana que o recepcionava sem o sorriso nos lábios. E com aquela profunda magoa no olhar.

E o culpado por aquilo era o próprio Kaoru.

- Toshiya... Sinto muito.

- Não importa...

Kaoru meneou a cabeça: - Importa sim. Você importa. Eu não tinha o direito de magoá-lo, ou descontar meus problemas em você. Fui um idiota.

- Mas você estava certo. O tempo todo eu queria algo de você. Eu queria que olhasse pra mim de forma diferente.

A sinceridade quase infantil chocou Kaoru, que não estava preparado para o momento.

- Não sei o que dizer. Evitei pensar na situação, porque tive muitos problemas com uma pessoa que eu confiava.

- Eu também.

Kaoru lembrou de todo o escândalo que envolvera o jovem pintor, seu empresário chantagista e a propagação de fotos de mau gosto na Internet. O mau caráter fora preso, mas não sem ter causado problemas e muita dor a sua vítima. Fora um caso que chocara o país. Ainda assim, o homem de cabelo roxo insistiu:

- Eu sou um fraco! Fugi pra cá...

- Eu também sou fraco. Sempre fujo pra cá, porque eu me machuco fácil. E dessa vez quebraram meu coração.

Toshiya desviou os olhos, ameaçando perder-se em seus pensamentos. Mas Kaoru não deixou, segurou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, e olhou fundo em seus olhos:

- Não se afaste de mim - disse o que tentara ignorar a semana toda - Por favor... Sorria.

- Não posso, Kaoru. Estou triste... - colocou a mão sobre a parte esquerda do peito - Aqui dói tanto...

Sendo a pessoa emotiva que era, Toshiya não segurou as lágrimas. Deixou que rolassem pelo rosto pálido.

- Gomen...

- Não, não. Sou eu quem tem de pedir desculpas. Feri você, Toshiya, de forma cruel. Julguei sua bondade e seus sentimentos, me perdoe.

O garoto não respondeu. Não podia. A emoção roubou-lhe as palavras. Aproveitando o clima intenso, Kaoru não pensou mais. Agiu. Beijou Toshiya, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que causara, feliz porque foi correspondido.

- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, garoto... - Kaoru afirmou quando o beijo terminou - Mas não quero vê-lo sofrendo. O seu sorriso me deu forças para atravessar essa semana, eu não queria enxergar, mas não posso fugir disso. Quero sua presença. Quero que fique ao meu lado...

- Eu...

- Essa hospedaria em lugares lindos. - sorriu - Um mini shopping... Uma sorveteria que faz sundaes deliciosos... Posso mostrá-los pra você.

Toshiya passou a mão pela face, secando as lágrimas. Não conseguiu segurar o sorriso divertido, que acelerou o coração de Kaoru.

-Eu gosto de sorvete de baunilha...

Como resposta Kaoru o puxou e apertou com força. Toshiya correspondeu ao abraço, abandonando-se à urgência do outro. Um novo beijo selou aquele recomeço.

Fim


End file.
